Kung Wala Ka
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: a song by hale... Ruka's POV about losing mikan... and by the way in filipino language...


Author's Notes: Well… Hello everyone! This will be my first Tagalog fic… and my first song fic… the song I'm gonna be using is Kung wala ka by Hale… so if you want any questions regarding the song and why I used it? You can just leave a review… I will be making this in Tagalog so it's especially for my pinoy brethren… Hope you all like it!

And also to tell you… its Ruka's POV about Mikan so all of this is his thought…

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice academy and Kung Wala ka by Hale

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natapos na ang lahat…

Nandito pa rin ako….

Hetong nakatulala…

Sa mundo… Sa mundo…

…

Haaayyyy… nagbuntong-hininga na naman ako… pang ilang beses ko na ring ginagawa iyon simula nang pumasok ako sa classroom namin…

…

Nandito na naman ako, malungkot, nagmumukmok… pero hind ko naman magawang magalit… pero paano naman ako magagalit… eh, pinakamatalik kong kaibigan si Natsume at mahal ko naman si Mikan… at masaya na sila sa isa't isa… hindi ko na kailangang sirain pa ang magandang relasyon nila… Nandito lang ako… nakatulala sa maganda nilang mundo… habang ako, punung-puno ng paghihinagpis at lungkot…

…

Hindi mo maiisip…

Hindi mo makikita…

Mga pangarap ko…

Para sayo… Para sayo…

…

Sa bagay… hindi ko naman sinabi sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko… wala rin naman akong kwenta kung ikukumpara kay Natsume… kayang-kaya nyang protektahan si Mikan gamit ang alice nya… pero ako? Wala… ang kaya ko lang yata ay makipaglaro sa mga hayop habang kinukunan ng picture… wala… pati na yata ang buhay ko walang kwenta… siguro may kwenta pa kay Imai Hotaru dahil napagkikitaan nya ng pera ang mga picture ko… pero sa pinakamamahal kong babae… wala… marami na rin akong pangarap para sa amin… kung sinabi ko lang ang nararamdaman ko… pero hindi nya na kailangang makita pa iyon… at hinding-hindi na…

…

Oohhh…

Hindi ko maisip…

Kung wala ka…

Oohhh…

Sa buhay ko…

…

Nandito pa rin ako… nakatitig sa kanilang dalawa… masayang nagtatawanan… nagkukwentuhan… hindi na nila kailangan pang mag-alala… tanga ka ba, Ruka… malamang! Magkasama kasi sila… At pinagsisisihan ko na hindi ko ipinakita kay Mikan and nararamdaman ko… NAKAKAINIS AKO! Ako tong duduwag-duwag na hindi nagsabi sa kanya… kaya nararapat para sa akin ang kaparusahan na ito… ang kaparusahan na hindi ko sya mahagkan sa mga braso ko… ang hindi ko na masilayan pa ang kanyang mga ngiti… ang kaparusahan na hindi ko man lang marinig sa iyo ang mga salitang mahal mo ko… nararapat lang… pero… pero… HINDI! Hindi ko kaya… masyadong mabigat… mas gugustuhin ko pang mamatay na lang… kaysa makitang kang yakap-yakap ng ibang lalaki… at ang masaklap pa doon… Kaibigan ko pa ang nakayakap sayo…

…

Nariyan ka pa ba?

Hindi ko na madama…

Kung merong nadaraanang…

Pasulong… Pasulong…

…

Huh? Bakit ganito… parang… parang namamanhid na ang buong katawan ko… Wala rin… Wala akong marinig kundi ang sarili ko… bakit ganon… kahit paulit-ulit ko syang isipin… wala talaga… hindi ko na sya madama… ang presensya nya… unti-unti nawawala… AYOKO! Akoyo ng ganito… parang tumigil na ang oras sa akin… Kinamumuhian ko ang sarili ko… pero hindi ko inaasahang pati ang mundo… kamumuhian ako… HINDE! WAG NYO KONG IWAN! Pakiramdam ko naiiwan na ako ng mga taong kasama ko… pero ayoko… ganito ba talaga kasakit ang maiwan?

…

Oohhh…

Hindi ko maisip…

Kung wala ka…

Oohhh…

Sa buhay ko…

…

Siguro nga hindi kita kayang alagaan… at hinding-hindi na maaalagaan pa… grabe… ang tanga ko talaga… malamang… nandiyan na si Natsume para sayo… pero bakit ganoon? Pangako kong aalagaan kita… bakit… hindi ko magawa… mahina talaga ako… walang-wala ako kumpara sa kasintahan mo… at ngayon nasa kanya ka na…

At wala sa akin…

…

Sundan mo…

Ang paghimig na lulan na aking pinagtatanto…

Sundan mo…

Ang paghimig ko…

…

Oo, sige… inaamin ko na natalo nya na ako… pero sana Mikan, eto ang huli kong kahilingan… sundan mo ako sa pag-awit ko… ang himig na ito na pinaghirapan kong dalhin nang sobrang tagal para lang maipatotoo ko sa iyo ang nararamdaman ko… sundan mo ko… para awa mo na… siguro… sa pamamagitan nitong himig na ito ko lang masasabi ang nararamdaman ko… sige na… pinagbigyan ko kayo… ako naman ang pagbigyan mo… sundan mo lang ako…

…

Oohhh…

Hindi ko maisip…

Kung wala ka…

…

Wala kana… wala kana talaga… tunay na sa kanya ka lang… hindi ko maisaisip na wala kana… sa akin…

…

Oohhh…

Sa buhay ko…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: O, Ano? Ayos ba mga fellow Filipinos? Hope y'all enjoyed it! And please review… okay lang ba? Please tell me… I'll be waiting!


End file.
